Christmas Day
by Brittd33
Summary: Jade, Beck, and their children's Christmas day. Family is all that matters to this couple R&R Only one chapter, no flames please! *COMPLETE*


I was at cheer practice and realized Wow, I've never written a Bade story! So because Christmas is coming up (and its my favorite holiday) I wrote a Bade Christmas story called Christmas Day. It's only going to be one chapter.

***Please NO FLAMES*** THANKS! :)

-BRITTD33

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day<em>

_Summary: Jade, Beck, and their children's Christmas day. Family is all that matters to this couple R&R_

* * *

><p>They laid in their queen sized bed, the only light coming from the rays of the morning sun in the window.<p>

"Merry Christmas." She murmured into his chest.

"Merry Christams." He kissed her forehead.

"It's Christmas it's Christmas!" Their four year old daughter hollard running into her parent's room.

"Hey baby come here," Beck said, while Rachel ran into her fathers arms. He placed her in between him and Jade.

"Can I open presents now?"

"Is your siblings up?" Rachel shook her head no, with sadness. "Then you have to wait Ray." She laid with her parents for several minutes, before Shane started crying.

"Beck, Shane's crying."

"Jade, _you're_ the mom."

"_Your_ the dad."

"I'm the sister!" Rachel butted in.

"Yeah you are, wanna come with me to go see whats wrong?" Jade asked Rachel, while putting her black robe on. Rachel jumped to her feet and took her mothers hand. The walked down the hall to Shanes room.

"Hi momma." Nathan, Beck and Jades two year old son said sitting up in bed.

"Hey baby boy, did Shane wake you?" Nathan nodded rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry." Jade walked across the room to Shane's crib and picked him up. "Are you hungry Shaney?"

"Daddy!" Rachel and Nathan said running to their father as he entered the room.

"Daddy, can we open presents?"

"You gotta wait until Kyle, Sydney, and Zac are up."

"Ok," Nathan said annoyed.

"Too late, I've been up since Rachel ran outta the room." Sydney said approaching the room.

"Rachel, we told you you dont make noise in the room when Syd is sleeping."

"Sorry Sydney."

"It's okay Ray."

"You two go wake up the boys," Beck said placing Rachel to her feet. Nathan ran over to the girls, and Beck walked over to Jade. "We have the best family."

"We do," Jade replied, staring at her sons sparkling blu eyes. "Go make sure the ids aren't ripping eachothers heads off please." Beck laughed and went down stairs.

"We can open presents as soon and mommy is done feeding Shane guys."

"Okay." The all replied.

"Are any of you hungry?" Beck asked sitting down on the couch. Sydney walked over and hopped on her dads lap. Kyle was the oldest, he is ten, Sydney and Zac are twins and are eight, Rachel is four, Nathan is two and a half, and Shane is ten months. Kyle and Zac share a room on the first floor, on the second floor, was Beck, Jade, Rachel, Sydney, Nathan, and Shane's rooms. Sydney and Rachel shared a room, right next to them were Shane and Nathan, and across from Shane and Nathan were Beck and Jade's room. They had a big house, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen living room, and the basement was used as the childrens play room. And everyone's favorite part of the house was the backyard, there was a huge pool with a diving board, swingset, and patio. Jade walked downstaris into the living room holding Shane.

"Before we open presents, we gotta take pictures."

"Mom!" The kids whined.

"Zac and Kyle sit in the center of the couch. Syd go on the right of Kyle and Ray sit on the left of Zac, and Nathan sit on the floor in front of the boys, and hold Shane right next to you." Jade instructed. They all sat and smiled sweetly while Jade took the picture. After they heard the click, they ran over to the chirstmas tree. Jade sat in Beck's lap drinking her coffee while their children opened presents.

"I got a new barbie doll!"

"Who cares? I got a new play station game!"

"Mine tops both of yours, I got a new TV!"

"That's for you _and_ Rachel, Sydney."

"Okay mom."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Rachel saod running over to see their new TV. Jade, Beck, and Shane sat on the couch, Beck helped Shane open all his new baby christmas toys, while Jade took tons of pictures. The kids ended up getting new bikes, electric quads, clothes, barbies, books, videogames, movies, and of course special presents from Santa.

"Santa ate the cookies and milk!" Nathan shouted pointing to the empty plate and half drinken milk.

"He did!" Rachel announced.

"Oh my gosh." Jade said, trying to sound suprised.

"Thanks mom and dad," Kyle thanked.

"Your welcome honey." The family watched old family videos, played with their new toys, and spent the night building gingerbread houses and gingerbread people, while listening to Christmas caroles.


End file.
